This is an interdisciplinary program of research on the reception, processing, and integration of sensory information by nervous systems. The approaches vary widely--physical, anatomical, neurophysiological, and behavioral. In the coming year, there will be work on lateral inhibition in human vision; on ethnic differences in human visual functioning; on the development and improvement of discriminative training procedures for crustaceans, fishes, and birds; on differences in the perceptual organization of fishes and birds; on food preferences in fishes; on the role of the fish forebrain in visual processing; on the electrophysiology of the teleost auditory system; on the role of swim bladder in the hearing of fishes; on sensory control of neurohormone release in crustaceans; and on the role of sensory feedback in the functioning of the crustacean heart.